The Secretary of MrArrogant
by XxRoSeMoOnXx
Summary: Fine works for japan most famous company in the world .Her boss well i total jackass ,but things change when she founds out that he is a vamp. Now she is not a normal Secretary she is the Secretary of an arrogant and Playboy vampire .FxS May become M in later chapters
1. Arrogant

_** Fine P.O.V**_

_**Why that little... calm down Fine, is gonna be k. I hope, do you know how much i hate my stupid boss. All he does is order me around like I'm his puppet .Ahhh... my perfect weekend got to end and i need to go back to work with that arrogant stupid ass name is Fine Hirikawa and i work for the most arrogant and mean boss in all japan and the bad thing is i kind... of have i crush on him.I'm 23 years old while my boss Shade Hatiromi have 25.. just i couple of years older than me .Guess I'm his Secretary i take care of all the plannings and meeting he have. Not only is he arrogant but also mean annoying and like to make my life harder, but he also japan beauty... and his company is around the world he get 1223456794 trillion or billions of money every hour he stay on that office...He is also a total i think he is just an jackass even if i have a crush on him.I would never Admit such a horrible thing.**_

_**(God... look at the time, that jackass is still not here.)**_

_**Shade: I'm back ...hey stupid head hurry up don't stand there and get back to work.(Uhgg... see how he talks to me he is lucky I can say anything or i get fired.) **_

_**Fine: Yes .( yes yes yes little dummy.)**_

_**Shade: Umph...Did you make the plan already for this Dinner .(Like I say he is a playboy every time he is with a rich girl...and then dump them cause he say they are boring.)**_

_**Fine: Yes .. The reservation is made at 8:30, in the famous French restaurant Coucher Du Solei .(I also have to take care of his dates.)**_

_**Shade: and...( oh yes i forgot.)**_

_**Fine: Tomorrow, is gonna be birthday party i already send the gift ... is i diamond ring.( hope she like it).**_

_**Shade: what color..?**_

_**Fine:red and white sir... **__**favorite, color.( she is kind of nice.)**_

_**Shade: Pmhp Good Work...I need you to cancel all the other reservation got it ..**_

_**Fine: But sir The Hatiromi company have an important meeting with Hiraki Sport center...( he dose not even cared about work.)**_

_**Shade: Excuse me...**_

_**Fine: S-sir I ...**_

_**Shade: i say cancel it don't let me repeat Myself .**_

_**Fine: yes sir.( uggg he is so mean.)**_

_**Shade: good then go back to work...**_

_**Fine: Yes .**_

_**With that he goes back to his office.**_

_**( I hate that guys so much ahhhhhhhhhhhh.)**_

_** Tell that came by to see him.**_

_**Fine: Yes thank you.**_

_**Fine when to Shade office to tell Shade that was here after knocking the door 4 time he finally answer. **_

_**Shade: What the heck do you want ...**_

_**Fine: S-sorry ... Ms. Vel is waiting for you at the Meeting-room .**_

_**Shade: She came Here earlier than I expected .**_

_**Fine:It was a surprise for me too sir.**_

_**Shade : I will Be leaving... Don't you Dare open my office without my concern.**_

_**Fine: Yes sir,... May i know at what time would you come back.**_

_**Shade: i think that is nothing of your concern. **_

_**Fine: I'm sorry sir for my disrespectful Behavior. ( i should have not say that but...this is a well paid job..)**_

_**Shade:Phmp.**_

_**With that Shade.. when to the meeting room to see .**_

_**Co-Worker: Excuse me Fine can you please put this in office.(well he say not to but is just i couple of sec..)**_

_**Fine: yes it would be my pleasure..( nahh i just want to see what his office look like.**_

_**Co-worker: Oh thank you .**_

_**Then the co-worker left .Then Fine open the door to office, she was surprise that his office was so clean. when she was putting the paper work on desk she found a napkin cover with blood.**_

_**Fine: what the heck ... Blood.**_

_**?: I warned you not to enter now this is your downfall.**_

_**A/N Hope you like the new story .Sorry i just love vamp.**_


	2. suprise

_**Fine p.o.v**_

?:Boo.

Fine: AHhhh don't kill me.

?: Fine is alright.

Fine: uhh Rein?

Rein: Remember today is Ani birthday and you tell em to pick you up from work.

Fine: AHH is ok i would come back later.

Rein: So i came here for nothing.

Fine:I'm very sorry Rein.

Rein: Nahh is ok but I'm cheeking the outfits so you better dress more like a girl.

Fine: Hey I'm a grown woman.

Rein: Stuck in a child body jk.

Fine: Not funny Rein.

Rein: Fine see ya.

?: it was a surprised that you have beautiful friends.

Fine: Ahhhh.

Shade: Calm down woman.

Fine: Shade you got B-blood in your lips.

Shade: I got to say Miss. Vel blood tasted delicious tonight.

Fine: Are you a vam-vampire?

Shade: Fine do you always ask dum question i got to say the way your heart beating right now ,Makes me want to drink every tiny drop of blood you got.

Fine: Please don't. i don't want to die.

Shade: you insolent foul . I wont i prefer to have you as slave trust me yo are going to enjoy being one.

Fine:S-h-Shade.

Shade: wow this is the first time you call me by my names i like ,Come on say one more time.

Fine: Shade.

_**With that shade push Fine against the wall and kiss her in the gasp with give Shade the opportunity to enter his tongue in her mouth. Fine hesitate at first but kiss Shade star to unbottom Fine shirt, Fine wanted to make him stop but she could not even move he was giving so much pleasure to her body and the worst part is that she then Shade stared to touch fine breast and cup them .Vampire make human horny and give them pleasure to make there blood tasted good they make the blood tasted the best when they are having sex with a human and right now Fine have the most delicious blood cause even with a simple touch she is so sensible Shade though.**_

Shade: you are a virgin are you.

Fine: How do you know ?

Shade: I can feel it the way your body reacts when i touch you.

Fine: Shade don't ahhhhhhhhh.

_**Shade insert his Fangs in Fine neck .Fine could not help but moan.**_

_****_Shade: keep moaning and i would take your virginity right now in this office.

Fine: Shade.

Shade: You really want me to violet you Fine.

Fine: N-o I-i'm O-ok.

Shade: you are blushing .

Fine: Please don't say it like that it makes me Blush even more.

Shade: Who would though My dear secretary would have such a delicious blood.

?:Shade what the heck your doing.

_**a/n who would that be.**_


	3. Milky And the unexpected slap

**_Normal. P.O.V_**

?: What have a told you about stealing people virginity Shade.

Shade: Oh Milky.

Milky: you don't even call me sister anymore that a shame.

Shade:Is not my fault what the heck do you want i was enjoying my "meal".

Fine: H-hey I-i'M F-Fi-ne.

Milky: ahahah I'm milky Shade sister nice to meet you.

Fine: I'm very sorry you caught us in these...

Milky: yeah yeah i know hey are you gonna stay like that i can see your breast you know Brother stop looking at her chest.

Fine: Y-yeah thanx.

Shade: Milky you just have to destroy everything.

Milky: It not my fault your dick gets up every time you kiss someone.

Shade: Why you little...

Milky: Save it I'm leaving already have fun, See ya Fine.

_**With that Milky left and close the door.**_

Shade: So Fine wanna continue when we left off.

Fine: No thank you .

Shade: No one every say no to Shade and you were enjoying yourself too i can smell that your pretty wet.

_**Fine could not hold it anymore and slap Shade.**_

Fine: You are just a playboy i wont let you take my virginity away from me my first time is especial And i don't cared who you are is true i like it but the only thing you cared about is sex you bastard.

_**Fine p.o.v**_

_*OMG what the heck have i done i just slap my boos*._

**_Fine did not notice that she she was could not hold it so you was running to exit the room. Fine did not want to go to Ani party now she was scared she just slap her boss and a vampire he could have kill her if he notice that there was a bench and that she was in a park call Royal Love .She sat on the bench i did what a normal girl would do in her situation minutes past and fine could feel the warm feeling of begin hug by someone even though that person was cold it give her warm._**

Fine: Shade...

Shade: Don't talk...

Fine: I'm sorry Shade i should have slapped you.

Shade: It was not your fault it was mine I'm sorry Fine.

Fine: Shade you are so warm.

Shade: Fi-Fine.

Fine: OMG Shade you'r blushing.

Shade:shut up.

Fine: It makes me happy thank you.

Fine: OMG Shade is that a tear.

Shade: No one ever say thank you to me so trustful before.

Fine: you look cute .

Shade: how can you say things without begin Shameless.

Fine: Cause i like to see you blush is something new to me.

Shade:You know i never knew i woman like you .

Fine: huh?

Shade: no one ever dare to touch the face of Shade Hatoromi.

Fine: I see.

Shade:Fine your cute .

Fine: Now your making me blush.

Shade: ahahahah.

Fine: Shade you are like a bee.

Shade : explain why I'm a bee Fine.

Fine: Bee produce a sweet honey but when you mess with them they sting .

Shade: Are you calling me sweet?.

Fine: Out of all the bees you produce the sweeties honey .

Shade: Hey From today on a will only give honey to you ;).

Fine: What about if someone try to still my honey.

Shade: I would sting them after all I'm a bee.

Fine:hHAHAAHAHHA. Shadeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

_**Shade pick up fine and hug star to spin her around the park until they fell in the ground Shade in the bottom and Fine was laughing his ass off to see how Fine was blushing.**_

Fine: Shade .

Shade: Fine you know the company party is Friday wanna come together.

Fine: MAMA MIA Shade how can i resist .

Shade: This could be the star of a new friendship.

Fine: I can tell you that you seem like Brother to me now.

Shade: I'm gonna make you fall in love with me no matter what.

Fine: Shade did you say something sorry i was distracted.

Shade: No nothing Fine.

_**Some where spying on them with a camera and recording the whole thing was Milky.**_

Butler: Miss Milky please Use this coat is cold outside.

Milky: Shut up My brother is growing so fast.

Butler: You know you are the smallest one and he is the oldest right?

Milky : Do you think I'm stupid I'm more mature than him anyway.

Butler: Yeah spying on other people is a mature thing to do Miss Milky.

Milky : I'm going to rip your tongue out and feed it to the dogs shut up I'm Missing the hugging part.

Butler: Is still interested that you care for your brother.

Milky: OH you are so innocent this is excellent blackmail material.

Butler I know it .

Milky :Shut up .

?you know spying on other people is a bad thing to do Dear Cousin.


	4. Caramel

**_Normal P.o.V_**

_"Caramel...".Milky Says looking at the girl with playful look she got up and hug Caramel just laugh._

_"Wow my dear cousin you never change who are you gonna blackmail...Let me guess Shade?".Caramel ask smiling._

_"Who else? I'm surprise he have not notice that i was spying on him..ahahah he most be lost cause he is getting old" .She says laughing out at loud._

_"Who the heck do you think your calling old you little"Shade was yelling at milky .She look surprise to find her Bro next to her .Caramel just laugh._

_"Shade...You never change trying to seduce You secretary i see ."Caramel ask just He just cross his arms and stop yelling at milky._

_"She is my mate...".He whisper the two girls just stay there with they mouth wide open. _

_"Baka one-san got a mate!".Milky anybody can heard her , Caramel put i big lollipop in her mouth._

_"N-Nice strawberry."Milky begin to lick the lollipop and sit on the floor._

_"Wow... Baka I'm older than you and got a mate".Caramel murmured but Shade Heard her and smirk._

_"See I'm more cooler than you ." He says with A playful Voice he enjoy making Caramel angry._

_"Why you teme I would your dick off and feed it to the hyenas."She yell at Shade._

_"Sorry Cous i got a mate i can not let you get my dick."He said smirking and in a playfully voice ignoring Her threatening._

_"Why you Bastard."She was gonna hit him in the head But when Milky got up She stop to see what she was gonna do._

_"Hey where did you leave Fine?"Milky ask .Caramel look at her Confuse._

_"Who is Fine?" She ask Milky._

_"That Shade Mate The secretary."She answer._

_"I bring her to her house using Vampire super speed She know I'm a vampire so i don't have to hide." He explain._

_"Do you really care about her."Caramel ask._

_"I been getting a strange feeling around her my Tummy feel like i have butterfly in it."Shade say._

_"Heheheh...My little bro have a crush" Milky say teasing._

_"I don't have a crush You two are annoying."Shade yell And with that Shade ran at Fast speed leaving the two woman in the park alone._

_"I bet 20000 That he is gonna Be with her ." Milky says ._

_"Nahhh And i bet 40000 he is gonna Married her in 1 year." Caramel says._

_** ()-_-()**_

_** \( 0 ^0 )/**_

_**((0)_(0))**_

_**Hope you like it **_


	5. sex

**Shade p.o.v**

"Fine Hurry up."Shade said .Fine was holding a big stack of paper and put it in the desk.

"Jerk you could Help me you know."Fine said as she Sat on Shade was looking at her With A smirk on his face.

"You know i like it when you Sit and leave your leg open."Shade wink at Fine She blush and close her legs but With her right hand she touch Shade face and lean in Until both of their lips could felt Fireworks and spark During the kiss Shade Grab Fine and put her in his lap while Taking his hand under her blouse Fine let out one big moan Shade took her Blouse and Turn around Fine To face him in front And Star to removing her bra With his hand while Liking her Fine breast Fine Put her legs around him and Move her head back Letting him Pleasure her .Shade took over Fine mouth again while his right hand was massaging Fine Nipple and While the other was massaging her clit .Fine took his shirt and short Now both of them where almost naked .Fine was rubbing Shade dick and he could not help but moan.

"Shade...I'm scared is my."Fine was cut off bye Shade.

"It would hurt a little ."Shade said and with that he Thrust of his inches one moan a little in pain,Shade waited for a minuet for Fine to Adjust to his then he stared to thrust Slow and Then Faster Fine Pain was long Forgotten now all she feel is pleasure in her Body He took her and Sat her on his desk while he Raised Fine Left Feet and thrust really hard Making Fine moans in pleasure.

"Ahhhhh Shade i'm Coming.'Fine moan while Shade try hard not to moan.

"I'm coming Fine let me come inside."Shade half ask half command Shade truths one more time And he and Fine Came.

"Shade I can get pregnant My period Just ended last week.'Fine says worried.

"Don't matter your my mate after all."Shade murmur While Hugging Fine now they where in The couch trying to relaxed.

"What do you mean by mate.'Fine ask he just smile.

"I would tell you later just go to sleep."And with that Fine and Shade sleep while the other co-worker where wondering what where does sound where coming from.


	6. Unexpected suprise

**_Fine P.o.v_**

"Mu Shade wake up."I ask shaking his shoulder,while he cutely make a groaning sound.

"Shade open the freaking door."I heard someone yell knocking the door,and Shade immediately wakes up.

"Ummm I'm coming."Shade replays and grab my,and his put His clothes first then Mine at a supersonic speed even sonic will be jelly.

"Is gonna get some time for me to get use to this."I mumble to myself and saw Shade smirk.

Shade Open the door only to find an angry Ania?. Ania did not even care about Shade she pass him and walk directly to me.

"Ania?"I ask dumbfounded.

"Guess what Fine my maid of honor was my sister because someone did not went to the most special day of my life...my wedding!."She yell at me.

"An-."I stared to respond to her but she cut me off.

"Whatever,and you Shade how can you not be there for the most important day for your brother?!."Ania ask him.

"I-."Shade did not even get a chance to talk,cause Ania cut him off.

"My sister Anasa got to be the maid of honer just because my mother insist,but you know how much me and her don't get along."She cream at me and Shade tears rolling down her cheeks and her cute brown eyes all red and puffy.

"I'm sorry Ania,and I'm so sorry I miss my brother weeding and yours."Shade apologize,then Ania eyes turn wide and look at Shade with disbelieve.

"Shade I'm so happy you stop using chan on me this mean you really accept me as part of the family."Ania said smiling brightly at Shade.

"Ania I'm really sorry I was not there for the most important day in your life."I said with teary eyes.

"I'm so sorry I got mad at you."Ania replays sobbing.

We both run up to each other and star to hug,and cry at the same time,while Shade anime sweet-drooping at us,and Ania sobbing and giving him the death glare.

"Wait Ania you are married to Shade brother right?." I ask and she nod.

"Yeah."She mumble.

"So you know he is a vampire right.?!". I ask and Ania looks at Shade with a confuse look and he just shrug.

"I see so you are Shade mate."Ania smile at me in a motherly way.

"Yes she is now get out."Shade said pushing Ania out of the room.

"Fuck Shade."Ania curse as Shade throw her out of the room and close the door on her face.

"How do people get into your office so much don't you need I appointment for entering." I ask Shade,and he nod.

"There is gonna be a lot of new staff member today."Shade mumble to himself.

"Ne Shade why don't you sparkle in the sun."I ask and Shade eyebrow twitch.

"What do you I'm Edward Cullen."Shade replays irritated.

"Shesh it was only a question no need to get so-."I was cut off by Shade.

'He is here."Shade mumble to himself.

"Who is here?." I ask worried.

"My dad."He said in a deadly tone.


End file.
